The Loser of Beacon
by Ezras Hargrave
Summary: Ridiculed and hated, Naruto hates being treated badly just for being a faunus. Pushed into a corner, nobody realised just how far he'd go just to start pushing back. (Discontinued)
1. I: The Deal

**The Loser of Beacon**

 **Summary: Ridiculed and hated, Naruto hates being treated badly just for being a faunus. Pushed into a corner, nobody realised just how far he'd go to start pushing back.**

 **Warnings: Steadily stronger Naruto, shall become overpowered in later chapters. Dark!Sarcastic!Naruto**

 **Story was a fit of inspiration I had, and had to write down. For all those wondering, no. I have not abandoned my old stories, I'm simply having a lot of trouble finding motivation for them, and had a great deal of writer's block. I am planning to continue writing them as soon as I am able to.**

 **Some ideas have been taken, though with permission from that writer.**

* * *

 **I: The Deal**

 _Failure…_

"Mr Uzumaki," Port sighed from behind his desk, holding Naruto's test scores in his hands. "Honestly, I am beginning to wonder if you even _want_ pass my class at this point! A Beowolf being weak in the paws? Preposterous! And aiming for a Boarbatusks tusks? Honestly, an elementary schooler could answer these questions!"

"I'm sorry sir," the blonde mumbled, looking down at the desk, gripping his pants hard as he bit his lip. It wasn't like it was his fault…nobody was there to help him. His whole team turned their backs on him since he was a faunus, and nobody else in Beacon were willing to help him. The humans didn't help because they hated him, and even fellow faunus didn't help because they were afraid of getting treatment as bad as him.

"Sorry won't cut it," Port said firmly, stamping his test papers with a big 'F.' "I am afraid that you are going to have to repeat your first year classes next year!"

Naruto just nodded without looking at Port, collecting his test paper and leaving the classroom to the laughter of every other student. Had anybody looked or cared, they would have seen the tears falling from his eyes, and the trail they left as the blonde left the classroom.

 _Loser…_

"The match is over, the winner is Miss Adel," Glynda Goodwitch announced, causing an entire crowd to begin laughing at the obvious outcome. "As always, excellent work Miss Adel, though I do ask you try not to get so angry when someone accidentally ruins your clothes again."

"Got it Professor G," Coco shrugged, feeling a tad bit sheepish. Though not for Glynda's accusation, but because she went all out because Naruto accidentally bumped into her and caused a spot of dirt to get on her sweater.

Turning to the defeated faunus laying on the ground, Glynda sighed. "Mr Uzumaki, where do I even begin with you? Your form was sloppy, you never once checked your aura, and you seemed to think for some reason it was genius to charge into Miss Adel's weapon head on! I'm afraid you have failed this class and shall be repeating next year."

"I understand Professor Goodwitch," the blonde fox mumbled, sitting up and barely holding in a sob of pain and sadness. "May I please go to the infirmary? I do not feel well…"

"Go," Glynda told him, turning and calling up the next two people taking the test.

Had she bothered to check, she would have seen the blood falling from the blonde's sleeve and leading to the door. But nobody noticed, and by the time anyone checked, the Janitor would have long cleared it up.

 _Dead last…_

Naruto grunted as he got shoved around in the locker room, another blow landing on his jaw and sending him tumbling into the lockers. He looked up at his attacks, a bunch of first year students like him deciding to 'show the fox its place.'

"Must think you're tough shit, huh Uzumaki?" the leader asked. "Ditching classes, pulling those annoying pranks. Must think you're the king of the school, do you?"

Naruto responded by coughing painfully as a kick hit him in the stomach.

"Well you aren't," the leader told him. "You're just another filthy faunus dirtying this place and its reputation! So now me and the boys are gonna teach you a lesson that you won't soon forget!"

"Please," the blonde choked back a sob, looking up with pleading blue eyes. "I don't want to cause any problems…j-just leave me be, I promise I won't report this to Professor Good-"

"You think the professors care?" one of the other boys sneered at him. "Oh please, with how much of a blind eye they turn, it's like you've been designed our punching back! Tell them all you want, you'll just get in trouble for not taking it like a man! Which makes sense, since you're just an animal!"

The group laughed, ignoring Naruto's cries of pain as they continued to beat him up, uncaring of the fact they were breaking his bones. The freak always ended up fine a few days later, they were sure this time would be no different…

 _I was called all of these things. I was a nobody, I was hated for things out of my control. I hated it, and I hated the people who hated me in turn. I hated my fellow faunus, I hated humans, I hated everything. They backed me into a corner…was it really any surprise I chose to start pushing back?_

 **-Line Break-**

 _I felt despair._

Not for the first time, Naruto was laying in the infirmary at Beacon, his left arm broken in three places, and his right leg broken in two places. Even with his absurd healing factor, he was going to be here for a few weeks, meaning he'd at least be safe from the other students, but it also meant he'd miss the rest of his tests, meaning he would repeat the entirety of his first year, including initiation.

"Why does this have to happen to me…" Naruto said out loud to nobody, tears filling his eyes. "I work hard, I do…sometimes I play pranks, but it's only on the bullies that deserve it, and then _I_ get in trouble for it…what did I do in past life to deserve this? I just…I just…

"I hate who I am," Naruto finally began to weep openly, a whole year of hatred and anger being directed at him had caused a lot of stress to build, along with a lot of sadness. And all of it was coming out right now, where nobody could see him and ridicule him because he still had enough feeling to cry.

 _I cursed the unfairness of the world._

Why was it he had to suffer? Why, out of all the people on this god forsaken hell hole of a rock, was _he_ the one who was forced to suffer!? How was that fair!? He was a good person! He did his best to stop bullying, he never fought back against someone, only doing harmless pranks! He gave to the poor, he volunteered without pay, he did everything he could to better the world! So _why_ was it him and not someone else who suffered!?

 _But I refused to give in._

Well fuck all of them then! He didn't need them! He would show all of them! He would become the strongest huntsman they'd ever seen! He'd make them regret ever treating him like dirt! The professors, the students, he would show all of them that he was _not_ a dead last! That he was _not_ a loser! That he was _not_ a failure! He'd make all of them look up to him and recognise him as the greatest huntsman that had ever lived!

 _And then…_ she _appeared..._

"Fascinating…" a voice, female in nature, whispered softly, and yet Naruto's sensitive ears picked it up. He looked around the room, but found no source of the voice, unable to pinpoint it. "I was sure you would fall into despair, fall to a point there would be no return. And yet you did not. That look in your eyes tells me you are only more determined then ever."

"Where are you?" Naruto looked around, wincing in pain as he did so.

"That is irrelevant currently," the woman's voice told him "Now tell me…why did you now fall into despair? Why would you not fall into a black abyss from which there is no return, especially in your situation? Tell me."

 _She tried to question me…but I didn't hesitate._

Naruto was not obligated to answer her, he knew that…but he figured he had nothing to lose. "Because then I prove them right," he said softly, but somehow knew she heard him. "I prove them right that I'm only a failure and a loser. That I'm no good, that I don't deserve to be here. Well I won't give them the satisfaction. I'll become the greatest Huntsman they've ever seen. Even if I die on the way, I'll make sure that my name is etched into the history books, so that nobody will ever forget my name!"

"...Even though your dream is impossible?" it asked again coldly, making Naruto flinch. "Is that what you want? To follow an impossible dream? Don't make me laugh, you will never achieve something like that."

 _She tried to question me…but I never gave up._

"...Maybe my dream is impossible," he begrudgingly agreed. "…But there's still beauty in it."

The voice let out a startled, "What?"

Naruto repeated himself, "Even if my dream is impossible, there is still beauty in it. Even if I fail along the way, even if I die following my path…there will always be beauty in my dream. It was the dream my mother believed in. It was the dream my sister believed it. It was the dream my father believed in…and it is the dream that I believe in. Even if my arms break, I'll keep walking. If my legs back, I'll slither. And if every bone is broken but my head, I'll use my teeth to keep moving."

"...Why would you go so far, even for such a beautiful dream?" the voice asked, approaching from another direction this time.

 _She tried to question me…but I only realised just why I fought for my dream._

The fox faunus simply smiled tiredly, "Because if I don't chase this dream…somebody else will." He realised, at last, why he let himself suffer like this. "Somebody else will suffer like I have for this dream. Don't mistake me, I love my dream and will strive for it, but if I don't follow it, then somebody else will. I don't know when, I don't know why…but somebody else will end up in my position. If I can prevent that person from achieving this suffering, even if I have to go through it…isn't it worth it? I'll live with the knowledge that I saved at least one person. That's enough for me."

The voice was silent for the longest time, to the point that Naruto wasn't quite sure if he had imagined it or not. Just as he was about to close his eyes and get some rest, it spoke up again. "You pass."

"What?"

 _She saw potential in me…_

"You. Pass." The voice repeated, as if describing the weather. "You see, I've had my eyes on you for a very long time, Naruto Uzumaki. Normally I wouldn't care less to suffering, faunus or human. But you captured my interest simply because you _never_ fought back, and you never tried to report it. You'd rather take on the pain and let others be happy then fight back and defend yourself. That is a rare quality…something one couldn't find even if they searched for a thousand years."

 _She told me words I longed to hear…_

"...Who are you?" Naruto asked, feeling very hesitant. There was no mistake, whoever he was talking to was dangerous.

"Someone who is going to offer you a chance," the voice said, and out from the shadows in front of the faunus, a woman appeared. She had long, black hair that looked like silk, reaching her lower back, with skin so pale it was like she hadn't seen the light of day in years. He was unable to properly see her face, because it was covered by a mask reminiscent of the white fang, but Naruto could tell by her scent that she was 100% human.

"You've been spat on and hated your whole life, given nothing and having to fight for everything…I'm here to offer you a chance. A chance to be _taught_. To prove everyone around you wrong…if you will only let me," she offered her hand. It was coated in a glove, but Naruto could spot the calluses on it, from years of hard work.

 _She offered me a choice._

The blonde stared at the offered hand, hesitating. This was a once in a life time chance for someone like him. The chance to learn, to prove them all wrong. To make sure they'd remember him, and to fulfil his dream. "…You'll really help me?"

"I promise."

 _I didn't hesitate._

He needed no more confirmation as his good hand reached out and firmly grasped hers. "What…what's your name? Can I know that?"

Though he couldn't see her face, Naruto was sure that there was a grin on her lips. "My name? I don't usually give it out, but I suppose if I'm teaching you, that you'll have to know. Rejoice, boy, because from this day forth your teacher shall be the Hunter Killer: Raven Branwen."

 _It was on that day, I made a deal with the devil._

- **Line Break-**

"The boy is a menace, Ozpin," Glynda sighed as she stood in the headmaster of Beacon's office, along with several of her fellow teachers. "He's hopeless at combat, and doesn't even seem to pay attention most of the time! He's lazy, rude, and is just a distraction to the other students!"

"I'm afraid I must agree with Glynda," Professor Port followed. "The boy shows no hope in Grimm studies, unable to answer questions even a first year student at Signal could in their first lesson! His score was not even close to what it should be for a student of Beacon!"

"I disagree with the two of them," Oobleck said, getting and annoyed look from Glynda and a surprised look from Professor Port. "The boy is outstanding in my history class, I've never seen finer work before in my entire life! He gives answers in such detail that even _I_ didn't notice them until I checked the books for myself! I was half convinced he was a fourth year student with the answers he gave!"

"You give the boy too much credit!" Glynda yelled, sparking an argument between her and Oobleck, while Port tried to calm the two down and stop the argument, lest the two of them decide to get physical with their arguing. The last time the two fought, they ruined the arena and delayed the student's training for a whole month.

As the two teachers argued, Ozpin merely sipped his coffee and observed them. To the average onlooker, Ozpin was completely calm and uncaring of the actions of his staff. But beneath his calm exterior, Ozpin experienced and emotion he hadn't felt since the first time he faced Salem. And all at once, he could feeling it be unleashed in a cold wave.

" _Silence,_ " with that one word, all noise in the room ceased, and the gazes of the three teachers' gazes landed on Ozpin. And all at once, they knew how furious he was. Because despite how calm he looked, they could see the rage and anger he held in his eyes. Rage and anger they'd never have to face down…until this moment, when they were arguing over a student.

Once he was sure he had their attention, Ozpin spoke. "As per usual, after I'd had a few complaints from both students and staff about Mr Uzumaki, I did some investigation. If he were truly as much of a menace as students and staff made him out to be, then I would remove him from the school. Glynda, did either you or Port ever wonder _why_ I didn't remove him if he was such a troublemaker?"

The silence from both Professors told Ozpin everything he needed to know.

"So I did some investigation, and would you like to know what I found? I found _lies_. Naruto Uzumaki is likely one of the single greatest students to ever step foot into this Academy!"

"That's impossible," Glynda interjected. "The boy is hopeless at combat! His fighting style is atrocious, and he doesn't even have a weapon! Even his aura is-"

"Not unlocked," Ozpin interjected coldly, earning shocked gasps from Oobleck and Port, and a pair of wide eyes on behalf of Glynda. "Mr Uzumaki has such unnaturally strong aura, that our reads believe it is unlocked. But only such a small trickle can slip through, which is why his aura seems to vanish so quickly. But it does _not_ protect him from attacks. Tell me Glynda, did you ever notice Mr Uzumaki favouring a body part after a sparing match?"

Glynda hesitated. Yes, she _had_ noticed, but she thought the boy was just exaggerating and trying to get attention like usual. He did it with his pranks, so why not again after a sparing match? Nobody needed to go to the infirmary so much with their aura-

Realisation hit her like a truck, and Glynda's eyes widened. "O-Ozpin, you can't mean-"

"Looking at the Medical Records given by Professor Bloom, since he started here, Mr Uzumaki has broken his right arm twenty-seven times, his left arm fifteen times, his right leg nineteen times, and his left leg thirty-four times, along with having his ribs broken fifty-three times. And that is _only_ counting sparring class."

"Only sparring class!?" Oobleck yelled, realising what Ozpin meant far faster then Glynda and Port. "Oz, please tell me the boy hasn't been getting assaulted outside of lessons by other students!" At those words, even Glynda and Port looked shocked.

"Indeed he has," Ozpin confirmed regretfully. "The boy has been assaulted and beaten by all students, ranging from first years to fourth years. And the worst part is no student helped him, some that held no grudge against the boy simply joined in. And would you like to know _why_ that is? It's because all members of my staff except Oobleck have turned a blind eye to it!"

"Ozpin, you know I would never-" Glynda tried.

"Save it Glynda, you are by far the one who turns the blind eye the most!" Ozpin snapped at her, causing the blonde woman to reel back in shock. "How many times have you noticed Mr Uzumaki getting picked on, and turned away without a single care?"

The silence from the blonde Professor was deafening.

"I thought so," Ozpin sighed. "Yes, I prefer students to work these things out themselves since we are meant to treat them as adults. But in the real world, would you sit back and let someone be relentlessly picked on, simply for _existing_? We are Huntsman! Our duty is to defend the _people_! Not to simply hunt and kill Grimm, something all of you besides Oobleck seem to have forgotten!"

"Okay, perhaps the boy is picked on badly," Port said slowly. "But what about his scores in Grimm Studies? The boy falls asleep during all of my lectures, never even takes notes, and even has the audacity to fall asleep!"

"And when exactly do you _teach_ them, Port?" Ozpin asked, holding a hand up for silence as soon as the Professor began to open his mouth. "No, do not answer, because you do not teach! You spit out what you did in your childhood, vaguely hinting at how you did things! That is _not_ teaching! You are supposed to teach the students about Grimm, their weaknesses, their types, and how to survive against them! Not spit out the things you did in your youth! That is only you inflating your own ego, and lord knows that if it gets any bigger, everyone on Remnant could move there! Not that we'd want to, because your ego is something even more horrifying than the Grimm!"

Port turned red, stuttering and trying to come up with a retort, but had nothing because Ozpin was right, the professor just didn't want to admit it.

"But what do you know what really makes me disgusted with you?" Ozpin asked, waiting for a response. When he received none, he answered his own question, "It was the fact that Mr Uzumaki _never_ complained about you or any other student."

"What!?" Glynda's eyes were so wide they might as well have been popping out of her head. Port's jaw had dropped so low, it might as well have been touching the floor. Oobleck just sighed sadly.

"Yes, he never once complained about the staff or another student," Ozpin continued. "Not even a single time. He used it as a threat to try and get students to stop, but they never did, and he never reported it. This led the students to believe _you_ allowed them to continue with their actions, condoning them and making Mr Uzumaki a pariah! I am _disgusted_ with the both of you, and the rest of the staff bar Oobleck! Well, I will not have this kind of behaviour in _my_ school!"

"Ozpin-" Port tried to soothe Ozpin, but the headmaster was not having any of it.

"Do not even try, Peter," Ozpin said coldly. "As if this moment, every member of staff bar Oobleck is hereby on Probation! I will be giving all of you lesson plans that you will carry out, _to the letter_! And I will be watching to make sure! I care not if you are my friends, if you put even a single toe out of line, you will be fired faster than you can say 'Grimm Invasion!' Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?" the question was said with such deathly calmness, that it was as if Death himself had come into the room.

Faced with such a horrifying presence, Glynda and Port could only nod at Ozpin's words.

"Good," Ozpin nodded. "Now then-" he was about to speak, when an alarm on his desk began to blare wildly. Quickly pressing a button, a monitor appeared on his desk, displaying an image. And as soon as it did, Ozpin's eyes widened. "No…no, she can't!"

"Ozpin, what's-" Oobleck tried to ask, but Ozpin was out of the room before Oobleck could even finish. Curious about what could make Ozpin freak out, he checked the screen himself…only for his own eyes to widen. "No…not her! Anybody but her!"

"Bart…?" Port hesitated, as did Glynda, before both of them looked at the screen, before visibly recoiling in shock at the image.

Because there, they saw Naruto Uzumaki shaking hands with the masked form of Raven Branwen, and without a doubt there was a malicious smirk lurking beneath that mask.

 **-Line Break-**

Naruto's eyes widened with shock as he realised just who he was shaking hands with. Every Hunter knew of Raven Branwen, the Hunter Killer. The one who found the corrupted hunters that abused their power and authority, and slaughtered them mercilessly. Though the fact that was less known, was that Raven Branwen was a bandit, the leader of a bandit tribe in fact.

"You…YOU are Raven Branwen?" Naruto finally managed to gasp out.

"You've heard of me?" she asked him, seeming amused.

"I…you…" he didn't seem to properly be able to process just what he'd found out. Here he was, being recruited by one of the most dangerous people to walk the planet, and he didn't even know it until just now.

"We have time for questions later," she said. "For now, we should go before-" she cut herself off, looking at the door with narrowed eyes. "No time then," she drew her sword, getting a startled yelp from the blonde, before she quickly cut open a spiralling crimson portal.

"What is-"

"Shut up, questions later," Raven grabbed Naruto before she tossed him through the portal, and it slammed shut, just as the door burst open, and Ozpin entered the room.

"Where is he, Raven?" Ozpin asked in a deathly calm voice, his gaze narrowed and his grip on his staff tightened. "I know that you have him, where did you take the poor boy! He has been through enough without being subjected to _your_ people!"

"I'm doing what none of you did!" she snapped at him. "All of you, the teachers, failed him. You failed him, Glynda, Port, Oobleck, you all failed him. But _I_ will not fail him. By the time I am done with him, nobody will recognise the 'failure' they called Naruto Uzumaki."

"Give back Minato's son, right now!" Ozpin growled, ready for a fight.

"You all too quickly forget he is _Kushina's_ child," Raven said coldly. "Far more than Minato's son. And I'm afraid I have to go and make sure hiss wounds heal. But don't worry, he'll be back in time for the start of the next school year," she grinned and jumped out the window. "Ta-ta!"

"RAVEN!" Ozpin roared, running to the window. But all he saw once he looked out, was the closing Remnant's of a crimson portal. This was _not_ good…Ozpin would only be thankful it wasn't _Salem_ that had Naruto…but with how bad Raven was, it was a small consolation.

He could only pray that when he returned, Naruto wouldn't have changed personality-wise…

It was a shame for Ozpin that Naruto Uzumaki would never be the same again.

* * *

 **AN: And that is it for the first chapter! Not sure when Chapter two will be out, but I'm hoping it's soon. I hope you all enjoyed, and I'll see you next time! Ta!**


	2. II: Back to Beacon

**Well, it's nice to see that the first chapter was so well received. I noticed some questions in the reviews, so I'll answer a few reviews here and there just to clarify on some things.**

 **Guest: Naruto will _not_ become the kind of person who seduces whichever girls he likes and gets them addicted to his penis. There might be lemons in the future, but this story is currently rated T, and when it gets to the point that I decide there will be lemons, I'll change the rating to an M. But for now, no sex scenes, and no Naruto seducing other girls.**

 **Fairy Tail's Storm King: As of right now, the pairing is not yet decided. I will admit, I'm torn between making it something like a harem, or having Naruto with only a single girl. Currently, I am heavily leaning towards just one girl, and do have a few ideas of who I'd like him to end up with.**

 **REX3180: Hmhmhm...perhaps, and perhaps not, I'm sure we'll find out eventually, right?**

* * *

 **II: Back to Beacon**

"You know, I'm actually impressed," came the voice of Raven as she looked down at Naruto, a smirk on her lips behind her mask. "I honestly thought you'd have fallen over dead, but you've managed to exceed my expectations. Kudos."

"Go…fuck…yourself…" came the tired grunt of the blonde, glaring up at Raven hatefully before he slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position. His shirt was gone, leaving his bare chest exposed to the world, revealing numerous scars along his body that he'd obtained over the last three months away from Beacon…scars he'd obtained from both Grimm, and Raven.

Raven was a harsh teacher, that much was sure. She would not accept anything less then absolute perfection. If he messed up a punch, she'd make him throw that same punch until it was perfect, then make him repeat a hundred times. If he messed up with cooking, she made him go back out and hunt the food, and cook again, as many times as was necessary.

Training was difficult, and many times Naruto wanted to give up, but he refused. He refused to prove those bastards at Beacon right, to prove to them that he was a failure. He pushed past all the difficulties of training, pushing his body to the limit, and then beyond even its limit.

It was only a month after the training began, did Raven finally unlock his aura for him. The rush of power he felt was amazing, but a quick spar from Raven showed him that aura was simply a tool to be used, nothing more, and nothing less. And if a tool could be used, then it could be mastered in its use.

For three months, Raven had trained him relentlessly. For two months, she'd pushed his aura to the limits, making him regenerate his aura from zero every night, then starting all over again the next day. For one month, she'd drilled into his head all the information he hadn't known about Grimm. And for one week, she left him to his own devices to perform his own training.

As he sat on the ground looking up at her, they'd just finished their final spar, which Raven challenged him to after his own week of training. He had given it his all, even unveiling his Semblance to Raven, something he'd kept a secret from her as soon as he discovered it, but she had countered it easily, as if expecting it. But the pride he'd seen in her eyes, despite how brief, made all the effort worth it.

"With this, your training is complete," she told him, sheathing her crimson sword. "As I told Ozpin, I'll be sending you back to Beacon. The new students will be arriving there tomorrow, and you are repeating your first year, are you not?"

"You…can take your sword…" Naruto grunted.

Raven quirked an eyebrow, waiting.

"Give it a little shine…and shove it straight up your candy ass-!"

For those words, Raven punched him on top of his head, though she had an amused smirk. "Cute, brat. Now get some rest," she turned and began to leave, before stopping. "Oh, and one more thing before I forget."

"What is it?" Naruto grunted, cradling his head in pain. For someone who used a sword, Raven sure knew how to throw a mean punch. Still, as much as Raven was a pain in his ass, he was grateful for her. Without her, he wouldn't be where he was. So he would listen diligently.

"My daughter is starting at Beacon this year," Raven told him. "I want you to promise me that you will look after her."

"You have a daughter?" Naruto quirked an eyebrow. "I thought with how much of a bitch you are, no man would want to date you, let alone have sex with you. But hey, it seems that there really is a man dumb enough out there to sleep with you…that or you hired a prostitute."

"Charming," Raven rolled her eyes. "For your information, I was married once. I'd have my daughter with me now if my ex-husband hadn't stopped me. But now she's grown up under his influence, a foolish one. But despite everything, she is still my daughter. So I want you to look after her."

Naruto slowly rose. "Just to clarify…you, Raven Branwen, a hardened killer and leader of a bandit tribe, who kills people for shits and giggles, and especially loves to cause a slaughter…want me to look after your daughter, because you are concerned for her safety?"

"I suppose you rubbed off on me more than I care to admit," Raven grunted, seeming very annoyed by that fact. While she had managed to influence Naruto as well, it was not nearly as much as she'd like. He _still_ refused to join the tribe, even though he'd be a perfect fit. But she tried at least, and she knew Naruto would come to the tribe on his own one day. "Now promise."

"Fine," Naruto sighed. "I promise to look after your daughter…what's her name?"

"Yang. She's blonde, lilac eyes, though they turn red when she's angry."

"Yeah, I'll look after her…you god damn stingy bitch," Naruto muttered under his breath, though he knew that Raven heard him. He would be disappointed if she didn't, after all.

"Go fuck a Beringel," she replied as she headed into the forest to get the food for what would be their last meal together.

Naruto smiled softly as he watched Raven disappear into the forest, returning to his seating position on the sound, before he lay back and laughed loudly. He might have lost the fight, but there was something more important to him then that fight.

He had done it.

He had _survived_.

And with his training complete, Naruto Uzumaki would never be the same again.

 **[The Loser of Beacon]**

The morning had come, and Naruto was looking at the surrounding trees with a wistful look in his eyes. Though he'd gone through much pain and stress over the last few months, this little place had come to mean a lot to him. It was the place he'd stopped being weak, and had gained strength. _Real_ strength. The strength he could use to defend the people who deserved it…and make examples of those who did not.

"Are you ready to go?" Raven's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Or do you want to spend the next three hours playing with yourself while you look over this place?"

"Go fuck a Boarbatusk," Naruto told her. "This place is important to me now Raven, I was just taking in the scenery before I headed back to Beacon is all. Or was all that sentimental bullshit from yesterday a lie?"

"Don't push your luck, Uzumaki," Raven warned as she cut open a portal from him. "Remember your promise to me as well. I do not care how you do it, but make sure that Yang doesn't die."

"You don't care if she gets hurt?" Naruto quirked an eyebrow.

"That's her own problem. I want you to keep her alive."

"Mother of the year everybody," Naruto rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I got it." He walked towards the portal, prepared to step in, before he felt Raven's hand on his wrist. "…Anything else?" he asked in a soft voice, mostly curious if he were honestly.

Despite the fact he wasn't looking at her, Naruto knew full well that Raven was smirking. "Yes…do not hold back. Show them everything you have, and then show them everything you will have, and then show them even more. I won't have my student having such a crap reputation after all. Do I make myself clear, Naruto Uzumaki?"

Truly, Raven was not such a woman that could really feel 'proud' of people. There were only two things in the world she took pride in: her power, and the tribe. But there was a person she could say she felt some sort of pride in, and that was the man known as Naruto Uzumaki.

Truly, in the three months, he had changed. What had been a meek boy had become ripped with muscles, giving him a lean figure built for both speed and power. His blonde hair was longer, reaching his upper back, though it retained its intense spikiness. The goggles he'd been so fond of were now around his neck, his skin becoming slightly tanned from so long of fighting in the harsh sunlight.

His clothing had changed, no longer the loud and obnoxious neon orange, he wore a pair of tight fitting, shiny black pants, a mesh shirt that was covered by a blue tank top, and a shimmering white jacket that reached his ankles. On his fingers were black, fingerless gloves, and on his waist sat what could not be described as a weapon, for it just seemed to be a hunk of metal in a sheath that fit. And it was a huge hunk of metal.

But his most striking feature wasn't his clothing, or his golden blonde hair, nor his tan or the three whisker marks that sat on either of his cheeks. And it wasn't even the pair of bright golden fox ears that sat atop his head. No, his most striking feature now were the red eyes that sat in place of what was once a set of sapphire gems.

Naruto glanced back, and crimson eyes met. A grin crossed his lips, "Was going to do that without you telling me." He pulled his wrist out of her grip and stepped through the portal to Beacon, letting it seal shut behind him.

And so he never saw Raven's fond gaze as she shook her head. "Cheeky brat…" she slashed open another portal, this one leading to the tribe. While Vernal had her uses, she wasn't the leader that Raven was. It was time she returned from this little errand. What she could use right now was a good old slaughter.

 **[The Loser of Beacon]**

Stepping through the red portal, Naruto looked up at the place he'd treasured with all his heart not three months ago. It was a place he'd wanted his dreams to come to fruition. A place where he would achieve his goals and learn to gain the strength to protect the people.

But now? All he felt was a dull pain in his chest at the sight of the place that had caused him so much pain. But despite this, he did not hate Beacon. No, it was foolish to hate a _place_. It was not as if the building had a choice, it had no emotions to speak of. No, he didn't hate Beacon.

But the second to fourth year students? Well, that was a different story. And the professors besides Oobleck and Bloom? The less said, the better.

Shaking his head, Naruto shifted his gaze behind to see the Dust Plane was pulling in for a landing, and with it, would be all the new first year students. All the second through fourth years would be arriving the next day in another Plane. This was to help give the first years a little space and to familiarise themselves with the layout of Beacon.

Now would be a good time for him to try and make allies at Beacon, right? Meet some first years, make some friends, form alliances. That would be the best way to survive the year…

No, he didn't want to survive. He wanted to _dominate_ this year at beacon. He wanted to take every expectation the teacher's had of him, and completely shatter them. He wanted to make them gawk in shock at how good he was. And he would. Because it was all for the sake of his dream.

It was then, Naruto made a choice. While he wouldn't stop people from helping his shoulder his self given burden, he would not tell them about it, or would he offer to help him shoulder it. He would only make friends with any team mates he had, and perhaps with Raven's child and her team, but no more and no less.

With his course of action decided, Naruto began to walk towards the auditorium, his eyes shifting to the slab of metal at his waist every so often. He idly wondered which weapon he should use for initiation…so many choices, so little time…eh, he was sure that he would figure it out.

After all, he had nine choices to pick from…

 **[The Loser of Beacon]**

Leaning against one of the walls, Naruto's gaze swept over the students as they entered, observing them carefully. He was measuring them, using only his eyes to ascertain their strength, or at least which aspects of fighting they were best at. It was something Raven taught him, it was an aura exercise ingrained into her family's instincts, but overuse caused the eyes to turn permanently red. And while it was a difficult exercise to learn outside of the family, it _could_ be taught.

Naruto judged everyone with his keen eyesight, and divided them into three categories: Strength, Speed, and Tactics. Of course, even if one landed themselves into one category, it didn't mean that they didn't fit into the other two. It simply meant the one Naruto put them in was what they were currently best at.

 _'Strength, Strength, Tactics, Speed, Speed, Tactics…'_ Naruto listed within his mind, crimson eyes roaming over every single person that entered the room. _'Speed, Strength, Strength, Tactics…Strength, all the strength,'_ that last thought was added on as Naruto got his first look at the daughter of Raven Branwen.

While her description was vague, Raven had gotten the few details she'd given him about Yang correctly. She did indeed have blonde hair, in the exact same hairstyle that Raven had. Whether that was natural or just a happy coincidence that the two did their hair the same, Naruto didn't know. Yang also bore lilac eyes, just like Raven described, though Naruto knew as Raven used the same aura exercise he had, those eyes would turn to red, just like her mothers.

Once he ascertained just what Yang's best strength was, he began to analyse her further. He took in the littlest things, her expression, the light twitches in her body. He made sure to take in every detail to find out her strengths. _'Let's see…she is relaxed, but her arms are ever so slightly tensed, ready to throw a punch at any moment. Based on muscle definition, however light, she has a brawler's build. She uses her legs, however not often, preferring to use them for movement rather then throwing kicks. Her expression however is too relaxed, she considers being a huntress too easy, like a joke of some sort…"_ Naruto shook his head in disappointment. _"That sort of attitude will get her killed. Or worse, her_ team _killed. It's no wonder Raven asked me to keep her alive, she'll lead herself to death with that attitude.'_

Now, what to do? No, the better question was how to approach her? Raven had abandoned Yang, so mentioning the fact he was sent by the mother that left her would likely sent Yang into a rage, something that would do him no good since he wanted to form a bond to better watch over her. No, mentioning Raven was not the way to go.

Perhaps he could open with a joke of some kind? That might be best, Raven did always appreciate a joke, even if it was awful. The problem was, Naruto _only_ had awful jokes. But it was his best bet, so he resolved to go onto the internet and find some good jokes after Ozpin's little speech about 'wasted energy.' Yeah, he sure knew how the second through fourth years had chosen to use that 'wasted energy…'

It was then Naruto's eyes were drawn to a young red haired girl and blonde young man that entered the room. He analysed the blonde first. _'Hm…Tactics, definitely tactics. Doesn't seem to have much speed or strength yet, but I can tell he's got some good tactics in that brain of his…'_ With that, Naruto's eyes shifted to the young girl…and he promptly held back a hiss of surprise.

Over the three months, Raven had told Naruto about many stories and myths within Remnant. Of the gods of light and darkness, of the maidens of the four seasons…and of the silver eyed warriors.

Initially, Naruto thought the stories were just that: stories. Which was why he was so shocked when Raven had told them that those stories were _true_. The maidens existed and could wield magic given to them by a wizard. And every time a maiden died, their power went to either the last woman in their thoughts, or to the next person most worthy of the power.

And then, the silver eyed warriors. Raven had told him that there was a purge of them done by unknown people, and that there were none left…it appeared she had neglected to mention that there was just one remaining. Because that young girl had a pair of silver eyed, with bright innocence that Naruto could once see in himself when he looked into a mirror.

He instantly went into analysis mode, especially because it was someone who bore the eyes of legend. _'Speed, definitely speed. She has a huge amount of power, but only for swinging what appears to be a large and heavy weapon. She has no experience throwing a punch, so her punches lack power simply because she isn't able to utilise it correctly. She has a childish and excited expression on her face, likely read about stories of monsters and heroes when she was younger, and wants to be like them. She also looks young, possibly sixteen…'_

Now, the only question left was if she knew how to use her eyes or not. If not, then that was both good and bad. It was good, in that it would be easier to combat her in class. However, it was also bad since it meant that she was unable to utilise the ultimate weakness of the Grimm, and that would be something incredibly useful if they ended up on the same team.

A sigh of annoyance left the blonde's lips. Of course, just when things were supposed to be simple, they suddenly became all the more complicated. It was…bothersome to say the least. And he had a feeling Raven was laughing at his annoyance right now, even if she didn't know why he was feeling annoyed.

The faunus was snapped out of these thoughts when he saw Ozpin walk onto the stage. Now, Naruto had nothing against Ozpin, but he was still somewhat distrustful for a few reasons. The first reason was because he never bothered to even check on Goodwitch or Port, or any of the classes.

The second reason was a warning that Raven had given him. That Ozpin was not to be trusted, and that he would lead them all to ruin. He knew Raven didn't like Ozpin, but there was just something…ominous about Raven's words, as if she _knew_ what was going to happen, and Ozpin was going to do nothing to stop it.

"Good day to all new students," Ozpin said into the microphone, getting everyone's attention. His eyes scanned the crowd for any sign of blue eyes and blonde hair, but finding no such sight he found himself tired. "As I'm sure you are aware, you have been chosen to attend this prestigious academy. However, things are going to be different from the previous years, as we are implementing a few new rules."

As the crowd of students began to discuss, Ozpin spoke over them, silencing them with the first word instantly, "First of all, we are now implementing a strict 'no-bullying' rule. This ranges from name calling, to physical abuse, attacking someone through social media, and cyber bullying. If you are found doing any of these things to any student or member of staff, you will be given only one warning. If you continue to persist, then you will be promptly expelled and be forbidden from ever being a Hunter again."

At those words, the crowd began to get riled up, though the complaints only came from the humans that were incredibly racist towards Faunus. All the faunus in the crowd, minus a few, look relieved and even happy that they would not be picked on for their heritage.

" _Silence_ ," Ozpin said, and the room fell silent instantly at the cold tone he used. "You come to this school to be treated as _adults_. In the real world, things such as racism, bullying, and assault, are _not_ permitted. You wish to be treated like adults instead of children, so we will _treat_ you like adults. Furthermore, depending on how bad the bullying is, you could even get sentenced to prison," he raised a hand to quell the already rising complaints. "It is a rule, and you will _all_ follow it. Otherwise…" he gestured to the huge doors opposite him, where everyone had entered. "There is the door. Feel free to use it."

Nobody moved so much as an inch.

"Good," Ozpin nodded. "Another rule that is being implemented is that I shall be randomly and dropping into classes to see how the lessons are doing. Anyone ho I believe is falling below the grades necessary for Beacon, based on their written and practical work as well as their work in that class, shall have to attend an obligatory catch-up session every Friday night. This catch-up session shall be taught by me, and only the students who are desperately struggling shall be given the help." His eyes narrowed. "And students, do keep in mind I know the difference between a lazy student and a struggling one."

Looking over the room, nobody questioned Ozpin's new rule this time. Nodding in satisfaction, he moved on. "And finally, from now on, there shall be a…complaint box stationed outside of the staffroom. It shall be checked at the end of everyday by one of the teachers, and all complaints shall be read through. This is so students who are too afraid to complain about being bullied may do so anonymously without fear of being bullied further for 'tattling,' as you people call it. We shall then look into these complaints, and if we find they are true, then the student or member of staff who has been complained about will be dealt with accordingly. If you are making baseless accusations…"

Ozpin's eyes narrowed. "Then rest assured, we will find the student who chose to waste our time out of pity, and they shall be punished. _Severely."_ With just that one final word, the entire student body shivered in fear. It made them worry about just what Ozpin's definition of 'severe' was.

"That is all for the new rules," Ozpin said, his face returning to normal. "Tonight, you shall all eat in the cafeteria, with food provided by our cooks. Then, you shall all gather and sleep in the ballroom. Tomorrow, your initiations shall begin. In the meantime, feel free to wander around Beacon and familiarise yourself with the layout. That is all." And with those parting words, Ozpin walked off the stage, Glynda following close behind him.

The entire time, Naruto stuck to the shadows, out of sight. And the entire time, Naruto had observed Ozpin with calculating eyes, considering his words and these three new rules.

So it seemed Ozpin had finally opened his eyes and realised how bad the school was, and was beginning to rectify it. A fat load of good it did, the damage had already been done. In his mind, every second through fourth year detested him, and he detested them in turn.

Shaking his head clear of his thoughts, Naruto made an immediate move to head to the men's locker room as everyone began to discuss Ozpin's speech. It would be nice to enjoy a hot shower again, instead of bathing in river's. That, and a shower was always a place that one found good inspiration for what they should do.

 **[The Loser of Beacon]**

Stepping into the ballroom long before anyone else, Naruto quickly found his assigned sleeping bag, and moved it to a quiet corner he wouldn't be disturbed. Before, he would have enjoyed attention, but now he wanted to hide, wait. Stick to the shadows, and observe everyone carefully. He did _not_ want to be stuck on a team with three racists again this year. Which left his options as fellow faunus, or non-racists. His odds weren't looking very good, then again he wasn't really surprised. He never had good odds for things outside of gambling.

And so Naruto hid in the shadows, and he watched and waited. He knew that any faunus would be aware of his positioning, since their enhanced senses and their night vision would help them pinpoint him easily. Though, knowing how bad discrimination was, they would simply think that the blonde wanted to hide just in case people chose to ignore the rules.

One of his fox ears twitched slightly as he picked up the voices of people outside, nearing the ballroom. It seemed that some people had the same idea as him, to get here early so they could either relax and rest longer, or to observe everyone else that came in for possible threats. He would be willing to bet it was the former, rather than the latter.

And so, once again, Naruto began to asses the people as they entered the room. _'Strength, speed, speed, strength, strength, tactics, strength, speed, strength…'_ this continued for nearly ten minutes, Naruto's keen eyes, enhanced with the exercise Raven taught him, picking out the little details on people and helping him determine where their talent lay.

 _'Strength, strength…tactics,'_ Naruto's crimson eyes narrowed, the pupils seeming to turn into slits as he observed the newest entry into the auditorium, someone who the blonde instantly knew was someone he wanted on his team.

One of the most noticeable feature that the person bore was the mop of crimson hair atop his head, wildly spiky in a similar way to Naruto's own, though not as much. His eyes were a dull green that bore no pupil, something that was certainly strange, but Naruto wrote off as being a unique trait to his family. There were bags under his eyes, indicating the red head hadn't gotten much sleep…Naruto chalked that up to having insomnia.

Another noticeable feature on the red head was the raccoon tail that seem to just sneak out from the top of his pants and into view, swaying softly behind the young man. The tail bore two colours of brown, sandy brown and chocolate brown, and continued to sway behind the young man as he began to search for his assigned sleeping bag.

The final thing Naruto noticed as he analysed the red head, was the tattoo above his left eye. While he was not versed in the old languages, Naruto recognised it as the language the people of Vacuo once used during the great war to hide their tactics from their enemies. If Naruto was not mistaken, the tattoo above his left eye meant 'love.' A curious thing to have a tattoo, but Naruto didn't judge the red head for it.

Naruto kept the young faunus in mind. He would pair up well with him, since his talent lay in speed and tactics. His speed was his main issue, since sometimes he went too fast and got tunnel vision. Having someone else that used tactics would be a great help to him. He observed the young man calmly for a few more moments, before he shifted his gaze away from him.

And so, he continued to observe, memorising faces and dropping people into specific categories so he could formulate strategies against them once he had a team. It was only when Naruto let out a yawn as Yang entered the ballroom, that the fox faunus realised just how tired he was. Turning over, he places a pair of sound mufflers on his fox ears, and then another set on his human ears.

With the sounds dulled out, Naruto's red eyes closed and he drifted off into a blissful, dreamless sleep…

…if only he were so fortunate.

 **[The Loser of Beacon]**

 _He is…the soul of all weapons…_

He was forced to watch. Unable to stop, Naruto was forced to watch despite his screams for it to end. But he could do nothing.

He watched as Grimm filled the city of Vale, and mercilessly slaughtered the citizens. He watched as all huntsmen and huntress in the city began to combat them, even the Beacon students. And he could do nothing to join in, unable to move a single muscle.

He saw many people, people his heart ached for, and yet he couldn't see their faces. They were all covered by darkness. But they were forced to fight, and his heart ached. His heart ached because they had to fight, when _he_ was supposed to be the one protecting them! Why was this happening!?

 _Pain is his heart…and tears are his blood…_

And then things took a turn for the worst. Various robots that had once been on their side…suddenly turned against them for whatever reason, shooting men, women, and children. Nobody was spared, and so the Huntsmen were forced to fight battles on two fronts.

He wanted to scream, but it was as if chains bound him to the spot. He was unable to move, and they still made him watch. They made him watch people die, the people he was meant to protect. The people he had _sworn_ he would protect. Why could he do nothing!? Why wouldn't he move!?

 _He has shaped countless weapons…_

And then, it happened. The only thing that could have made things even worse. From within the mountain, visible from Vale, it burst out from the feeling of fear. The delicious taste of negativity was too much for it to remain asleep for, and it awoke to come and partake in the delicious feast.

A huge beast with large wings, letting out a roar that seemed to reverberate throughout the world. It began to follow its course to the place of negativity, the place where the world would see its destructive power once again. And this time, nobody would seal it away.

 _Forged through shining light, tempered in the flames of destruction…_

He'd had enough. He would not let himself be bound here, while the people he cared for risked their lives! Even if he didn't know them, even if he had no clue what their names were, even if he didn't know why he cared, he would fight for them! He would not let anyone die!

And so he broke out of the chains, the slab of metal always present as his waist changing, moulding into the weapon of his desire. The weapon he needed to combat the Grimm, to stop them from destroying the place that he had finally come to call 'home.' Nobody would stop him!

 _Through agony and loss, he finds his peace…_

He swung. He killed. He destroyed. He noticed a mop of red out the corner of his eye, red hair that seemed to familiar, but yet so distant. But it called out to him, as if begging him to follow. Begging him for aid, because they needed it most right now.

He followed, killing every robot and Grimm he could find on the way. None stood a chance against his might, no matter the size, he crushed it ruthlessly. But every kill took up another second, every action was wasted time that he should have used to follow that person.

He followed as fast as he could, killing, destroying, _protecting_ the town as best he could. Finally, he managed to reach the top of the tower…but by the time he reached the top, the sight given to him…was not what he desired to see.

 _No regrets and no hate, he would break his shell..._

There she was, on her knees before a more powerful enemy. The person he followed, the one person he'd wanted to save above all others...on her knees, with an arrow through her chest, helpless before this superior foe.

She reached out to him, her lips trying to form his name, but the superior enemy placed a hand on her head…and she was gone. Her body turned to ashes, scattering into the wind…gone forever. Out of his reach. Forever out of his arms. All that stayed behind was a single, crimson orb of light that began to float away.

He reached out, his weapon clattering to the ground. He tried to reach the orb, unable to believe the woman was gone. He refused to believe it. But as he reached out, the orb simply moved further…and further…and soon enough, it was gone. Out of his reach. Forever out of his arms. Despair filled him…and then rage…

 _He called out for it…the world of his soul!_

Turning to the superior enemy, he was still unable to see their face. But despite this all, he could see it. The cocky smirk on her face, as that dragon circled around behind her like some sort of guardian, prepared to eat the insignificant being that threatened the one who commanded it.

His rage grew. His anger peaked. No matter if he died. No matter if his soul ceased to exist. No matter if he brought this whole tower down with him. The being in front of him, all her allies, her entire army…they would all pay!

And the world was bathed in a golden light…nothing would be the same ever again…


	3. III: Initiation

**I won't lie, I'm honestly surprised the second chapter was so well received. Personally, I felt it lacked the 'oomph' that the first chapter gave, but my beta reader told me I was crazy and that the chapter was just fine. Well, it seems he was right, I really should trust her a bit more...anyway, I'll be answering a few questions in the reviews, as will be normal from now on.**

 **Guest: Thank you, and as I said, I am working on all my stories, but it is quite difficult for me right now. So do not expect an update on Dragon of Fate for awhile.**

 **redlox2: Yes, Naruto was taught by Raven who believes strength is everything. However, Naruto's personality rubbed off on her, just like Raven's own has rubbed off on him, which is why Raven is showing care for Yang, where normally she wouldn't. Also, to clarify, Naruto is the same age as all the second year students, but he failed his first year, so he is repeating. So he is a first year, and will be taking initiation with Yang, Ruby, etc.**

 **Well, with that out of the way, on with the show!**

* * *

 **III: Initiation**

Red eyes snapped open, their owner sitting up bolt right in his sleeping bag, panting and sweating. His hand immediately flew to his chest, right over where his heart was, to feel. It was pounding fast, much faster than the blonde was used to. This feeling…it was something he was familiar with over the last three months, but it was much stronger.

Naruto felt _fear_.

That nightmare of his had been horrible. It was sadistic. The things he'd seen in that dream was…was…

…What had he seen in that nightmare? Why couldn't he remember?

This was odd, very odd. Usually, Naruto could remember all of his dreams with crystal clear clarity. He used to have a dream journal he'd write about them in, that his godfather had told him would be half decent books if he chose to write them. But now, Naruto couldn't remember the dream. No matter how hard he tried to recall it, the nightmare stayed out of his reach.

Naruto took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. _'It doesn't matter if I can't remember,'_ he thought. _'It was just some stupid nightmare. It wasn't real, and it will_ never _be real. So there is no use trying to recall it, I'll just be wasting my time when I could be doing something more productive._ '

Successfully reassuring himself, Naruto rose up from his sleeping back and glanced around the room. While a few students seemed to have awoken and left, it appeared the majority were still asleep. That was good, Naruto didn't want to be noticed yet until he was announced with his team, otherwise he'd get unwanted attention before he could prove himself in classes.

Letting his eyes skid over the crowd, Naruto noticed that the red haired boy he'd had his eye on for a team mate was gone. It lead Naruto to believe that the boy was either an early riser, similar to the blonde himself, or the boy had insomnia like Naruto had guessed when he'd seen him walk into the ballroom the previous night.

Shaking his head clear of his thoughts, Naruto next looked over the crowd for Yang. It took a little while to find her, but when he did Naruto couldn't help but look partially amused at the sight.

Yang had somehow gotten herself tangled with the silver eyed girl in her sleep, and the two both had their legs locked up with another blonde wearing blue flame. Yang and the red head's arms were also locked in place with the feet of another girl, though this one had tanned skin and green hair, wearing what looked like insect themed pyjamas.

Not wanting to be around for when those four girls inevitably woke up, Naruto checked his heartbeat one more time to make sure it was calmed down.

Thankfully, it was, so he moved through the shadows towards the boys' locker room so he could get some breakfast. And once he does done with that, he would be getting ready for initiation. And then they'd all see.

They would see that he wasn't a loser any more.

 **[The Loser of Beacon]**

Naruto clicked his tongue as pulled out the metal slab from his locker. Breakfast was not as filling as he was hoping it would be, but it would be enough to last him through initiation as least. And it was nice to have a meal cooked in a kitchen again, he hadn't had one since Raven had tossed him through the portal three months ago.

Tying the slab of metal to his waist, Naruto then reached out and grabbed a small pouch, placing it on the other side of his waist. Within the pouch were several small vials containing dust. While the blonde didn't use Nature's Wrath too often, they were what he used for his ranged weapon, so best keep them on hand in case he used it.

Scratching behind his ears, Naruto double checked he had everything for initiation. His slab of metal? Check. His dust vials? Check. His scroll? Check…was there anything else he was forgetting…?

Oh right, now was the time to scout for potential partners. Though Naruto was definitely leaning towards teaming up with the red head. If he had to choose someone within the three categories to pair up with, tactics would always win out over Speed and Strength. At least, that was his personal opinion.

Once more checking to be sure he had everything, and that was when he once again, one last time before initiation, began to observe. Though this time, he checked the alliances people would be attempting to form to craft their teams.

The first, most obvious one he noticed, was the Schnee Heiress attempting to befriend the Mistral Tournament's four time winner, Pyrrha Nikos. His sensitive ears picked up the talk, and Naruto could only put on a look of absolute disgust as she realised what Weiss was trying to do.

She was one of _those_ types. The types that thought they were above everyone else, and that only the strongest people should attend. And since she was a Schnee, there was no doubt she would be a racist. However, he was willing to give the girl the benefit of the doubt. He would give her…three to five months to change her attitude.

Shaking his head, he moved on, scouring the locker room for various people forging alliances. And indeed, he spotted many people promising to become partners. The silver eyed girl and Yang seemed to be having an argument of some sort. Based on body expression, the girl wanted to team with Yang, but Yang was trying to suggest she partner with somebody else.

Shrugging, Naruto's eyes scoured for the red head he'd seen the previous day, the one he wished to be his partner. Finding him quickly, Naruto smirked at his luck. Nobody was approaching him to try and pair with him, but he also took note of his attire.

The red head was dressed interestingly, Naruto wasn't entirely sure he wouldn't get cold in his clothes. He wore baggy khaki shorts that cut just below his knees, firmly secured with a belt, along with a pair of sandals.

But while his lower body was dressed for the summer, his upper body was dressed for the winter. He was glad in a simple black-tee that covered his chest, and over it he wore a sandy brown jacket that reached his wrists. Around his neck was a silver pendant, no doubt containing an image important to the red head.

But what really caught Naruto's attention was the huge gourd on his back. It looked like it was made out of the desert sand, and whatever was in there must have been very heavy. Yet as he walked away from his locker, Naruto could tell no effort was being expended in the slightest.

 _'So tactics, and has a good amount of strength,'_ the fox thought, smiling lightly. _'That's something that I can get behind. He'll match well to my speed…I should hurry, initiation will be starting soon.'_ With that last thought, the blonde quickly began to make his way to the cliffs. It was time to get some allies.

 **[The Loser of Beacon]**

Flying through the air the first time into the Emerald Forest, where a bunch of humanity hating Grimm lived that would absolutely tear him to shreds if they got their hands or paws on him, wasn't as fun the second time. At least, that is what Naruto believed. The rush of the wind was nice, but it just didn't have the same shock factor to it the second time. A shame too, because he loved soaring through the air the first time.

Naruto had initially listened in during Ozpin's speech, but had quickly ignored it when he realised it was the exact same speech he'd heard last year. Well that, and he ignored it because he was going to be firing off before the red head he wanted to team up with.

The draw. The red head had taken a place near Ozpin, while Naruto had not wanted to be very close to the man out of his desire to stay hidden. So Naruto had been forced to take a launch pad much further down, sadly ruining his plans. It would all come down to the luck of the draw on if he teamed up with the red head now. And outside of gambling, Naruto did not have the of best luck.

And so, as he soared through the air, Naruto instead began to think of which weapon to use for his landing strategy.

 _Sun's Wrath_? No, not particularly good for landing.

 _Lunar Diviner_? No, it would break the trees rather than his landing…

 _Graceful Dahlia?_ Hmm…yes, that would work wonderfully for him right now.

Pulling the slab of metal off his waist, his focused his semblance, and the metal began to change. Within mere seconds, the plain slab of metal he'd been carrying around all of yesterday and this morning was now long gone. And in it's place was something…well, he believed the name of his weapon spoke for just how it looked honestly.

The handle of the weapon was long, pastel green, and curved, and there were two small, gold rings near the top of the handle. There was a small, black section at the base of the handle, and an equally small, gold section just above that. The main blade was curved, rose pink, and had black under edges. There was another, vaguely oval-shaped blade attached to the top of the handle. This smaller blade was also rose pink with black edges. The two blades were connected by a cross shape that was white with gold and dark rose pink edges.

What Naruto now held in his hands was a scythe that said 'elegance' and 'grace,' crafted through the use of his semblance: Ferrokinesis, the ability to manipulate metals. It was why he carried around a slab of metal, because he could create any weapon with his metal, so long as he knew how it was made.

Narrowing his eyes as he began to descend towards the forest, Naruto's grip on _Graceful Dahlia_ tightened. His plan was to hook onto one of the trees with his scythe, and spin a few times to lower his speed, then land safely on the ground. And with that in mind, as he neared a particularly thick branch, he readied his scythe for just that.

Unfortunately, Naruto seemed to have forgotten some rules of physics, since the speed at which he was falling caused _Graceful Dahlia_ to cut right through the branch like a hot knife through butter, completely ruining Naruto's intended plan.

 _'Oh crap!'_ the blonde thought with wide eyes as he saw the ground coming closer. ' _Plan B it is then!_ '

Plan B was simple in nature, though it was also the one that would cause the most pain to him, which is why it sat at Plan B and not at Plan A for his landing strategy.

Naruto flooded his body with aura, letting the glowing forcefield that protected him become visible with the amount he was using. He covered his face with his arms as he neared the ground, knowing this was _not_ going to be pleasant.

And he was right.

As he slammed into the ground, even with the protection of his aura, he could feel the pain streak through his body. A dust cloud kicked up, hiding his form from view, though it did nothing to hide his yell of pain. Who cared if he'd trained under Raven? Pain was still _pain_ , and it hurt.

Thankfully for him though, his Aura shielded him from most of the pain and damage, though it still hurt like hell. BY the time the dust cloud kicked up by his crash landing had cleared, he had scrape marks on both of his arms. It was nothing life threatening, but it was certainly going to affect his fighting somewhat.

Grunting softly, the blonde faunus slowly rose, grabbing _Graceful Dahlia_ from the ground and giving it a twirl and a swing. He winced softly as the scrape marks on his arms ignited with pain from the movement, though it wasn't unbearable. He'd just be in a bit of pain every time he swung, and he was completely fine with that. He'd suffered a lot more pain under Raven's training, this was like a slap on the cheek compared to _that_.

Resting the scythe on his shoulders, Naruto began to make his way through the forest towards the north where the 'relics' lay. If he was lucky, he'd encounter no Grimm and have the red head as a partner.

However, Naruto was _not_ lucky. And so, before he'd even made it 50 feet, he heard a low growl coming from his sides and behind him. Letting out an annoyed sigh, Naruto removed the scythe from his shoulders and twirled it as he turned, facing three Ursa. And all three of them looked hungry for blood.

Naruto let out a groan of annoyance once again, getting into a battle ready stance with his scythe. "Today is just not my day," he murmured. Scrapes on his arms, it hurt to swing, and there were three vicious blood hungry monsters standing before him?

It must be a Wednesday.

With a roar, Naruto charged, eyes blazing red. In response, the Ursa charged, intent on ripping the young faunus to shreds. The first swung from above, the other two closing in front the sides with their huge paws. To any normal person, there would be no escape from this and they'd shortly be dead. To a first year Beacon Academy student, they'd immediately back up and try to take them out from a distance, since Ursa's strengths lay in their power, and in their close combat scenarios.

But Naruto Uzumaki was not a normal person, and he wasn't an average first year student.

 _Graceful Dahlia_ twisted, moving in a deadly arc around the blonde, the faunus' body moving in harmony with the vicious weapon. Roars of pain echoed throughout the forest as three huge paws lay on the ground.

In a single movement, he had sliced the paws off of all three Ursa. And he wasn't done yet.

Leaping up, Naruto swung his scythe down towards the still in tact arm of the Ursa directly in front of him, aiming to sever the limb and move things to give him a better advantage. Seeming to recognise the threat, the Ursa backed up in an attempt to avoid the swing, but it just fell right into Naruto's trap.

Through the use of his semblance, the weapon's blade warped and lashed out, cutting clean through the neck of the Ursa, and decapitating the first of the three beasts. It fell to the ground in a slump, its body beginning to dissolve and vanish.

Landing on top of the rotting corpse, Naruto didn't give the Ursa to his left a chance to react to the death of his friend. In a flash, his scythe sliced the head of the Ursa to his left in half in an instant. However doing so at such speeds caused pain to spread through his arms, and he hissed. And the Ursa behind him aimed a swing at his head, attempting to crush him. With his injured arms, Naruto would have never turned in time.

But thankfully for him, he didn't need to.

 _Whoosh!_

A rush of heat became apparent behind Naruto, the sound of flames filling his ears. There was a roar of agony from the Grimm behind him, and then there was only silence.

Turning, red met yellow over the dying embers that had burned an Ursa to death. Recognition flashed within Naruto's eyes as he recognised the girl in front of him. It was the same blonde that ended up with her legs tied up with Yang and the silver eyed warrior's.

"...So it seems we're partners," Naruto noted, resting his scythe on his shoulders once again. "I am Naruto Uzumaki. May I have your name?"

The blonde girl nodded, lowering the rifle in her hands, her yellow eyes flashing lightly as she made her way towards him. "I am Yugito Nii," she introduced herself, setting the rifle on her back. "And it seems like you and I are going to be partners." She offered her hand to him.

He took a moment to observe her carefully, analysing her form. Yugito was a rather beautiful young woman, Naruto had to admit. And her attire did nothing to hide that fact from people. She was dressed in blackpants that were tight on her slender legs, leading all the way to white combat boots that she wore upon her feet. On her upper body was a sleeveless tank top that was wreathed in a blue flame pattern, and she wore a matching jacket over it. The white gloves on her hands were torn and worn from years of training.

Naruto shook her hand once, before moving his hand away. "We should hurry, before all the relics are taken," he told Yugito, beginning to walk towards the north with his scythe on his shoulder. Yugito merely shrugged and followed behind her new partner.

In Naruto's opinion, he could have done worse.

 **[The Loser of Beacon]**

As the two walked through the forest, no words were spoken, and no more Grimm attacked them. The silence between them was tense, and both remained quiet for their own reasons.

Naruto remained quiet mostly out of frustration. While he could have paired with the powerful red head, he was instead stuck with another speed type. Now he had to hope that the other two team mates gave a _Strength/Tactics_ , and a _Strength/Speed._ He didn't like those odds, and considering his luck outside of gambling, he wasn't going to hold his breath on getting the team mates he desired.

On the other hand, Yugito was silent because she wasn't sure how to approach Naruto with a conversation. He was staying quiet, unnervingly so, and the look on his face was tense and showing frustration. She wasn't _afraid_ to approach him, she just thought it would be better if the first time they properly spoke he wasn't upset or angry over something.

After a long and uncomfortable silence, the ruins of the temple finally came into view. It was run down, and coated in moss, but the pedestals of what was once a beautiful temple still remained, though they too had moss growing between the cracks and out of them. And atop each pedestal, was either a white or black chess piece, however there were no more than 2 of each piece in either colour. No pieces were missing, meaning the two were the first ones to arrive.

"So chess pieces are the relics this year, hm?" Naruto murmured to himself, knowing Yugito's human ears would not hear his words. Last year, the relics had been statues of various animals that matched in a pair. His partner had picked up the white horse statue, without even consulting Naruto about which one he would have liked to collect.

"Chess pieces?" Yugito questioned as she began to observe them all carefully, with suspicion. She was afraid they might be booby trapped. "Two of each kind in two different colours…does this mean only twenty-four pairs can pass?" she questioned, before shaking her head. No, that couldn't be right. There must be something else she was missing…

"Think about it later," Naruto said. "For now, we take one of the relics, and then return to the cliffs for our grade. If we are fortunate, we won't run into any more Grimm on the way back." He wasn't in the mood to face the Grimm, and his arms needed to heal up so he could fight properly. A good night of rest always helped heal his injuries, something Raven claimed was a trait he shared with his mother, saying it was something like a second semblance within his family.

Yugito nodded and began to look over the pieces slowly. "Which one do you want?" she asked him, wanting to have some input from her partner before she made her choice. Truthfully, she didn't see much of a strategic choice right now, so she would just grab whichever piece Naruto said, or the nearest piece if he didn't care too much.

"You can decide, I have no preference," Naruto said to her, "If you can, pick one of the black pieces though. I prefer to play black in games of chess."

Quirking an eyebrow at his strange condition, Yugito reached out and grabbed a black pawn piece, stuffing it into a pouch on her hip. She turned to him and gave him a sharp nod, indicating she had made her choice and was fine with whatever consequences it gave them.

"Let's go," Naruto turned, preparing to leave, when he heard a loud roar in the forest, and he groaned in annoyance. He raised _Graceful Dahlia_ into a combat stance, ready for a fight. "Get prepared," he told her. "We'll have to face whatever comes out of those woods, and it sounds strong."

"Don't need to tell me twice," she murmured as she held her rifle ready towards the forest, prepared for any Grimm that would be coming out of the forest.

Neither of them were prepared for two people to come sailing out of the forest on platforms of sand at incredible speeds, and touching down near the two blondes.

The first one Naruto noticed was the read head that he had been hoping to team up with, and based on the fact the sand was retracting into the huge gourd on his back, Naruto was able to deduct just how they were flying on platforms of sand like that.

The second entry was another one Naruto recognised. It was the other girl that Yang had been tied up with in the morning. Her green hair stood out on her dark skin, though Naruto paid more attention to her orange eyes. They were certainly not eyes on a natural person, which led Naruto think she was a faunus. However they could be contacts, or he could be over-thinking things. Still, he began to observe her as he'd taken time to observe the other two, ignoring the roars growing louder.

Her outfit consisted of a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armour underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it. On her left arm was a metal bracelet with a name engraved into it, though Naruto couldn't get a very clear look at it right now. On her back was what he presumed was her weapon, but he couldn't see it since it was hidden by a red cloth. All he could tell was that it was circular.

"That was fun!" the girl exclaimed, her eyes shifting to the red head, and surprising Naruto and Yugito with her actions. "Can we do that again Gaara? Please? Please?" she requested of the red head.

"No, Fu," the red head- Gaara- immediately denied, his voice a monotone. "My semblance is not a toy for you to use, especially in the middle of initiation. We should grab a relic, and go-"

"Hi!" Fu turned to Naruto and Yugito energetically, as if just noticing them. She hurried over and offered her hand for them to shake. "I'm Fu! Can we be friends?"

"Um…yes?" Yugito said, taking the hand of the excitable girl, who violently shook Yugito's hand, squeaking with joy. But while the two were distracted, Naruto saw an opportunity to get the two of them onto his team.

Last year, teams had gotten together by getting the same statue. If Ozpin was as predictable as Raven claimed he was "Catch," he told Gaara, tossing the piece towards him.

Gaara did just that, catching the piece in his hand. He looked towards Naruto for a moment, and the blonde swore he saw something along the lines of recognition in his eyes, before he put the piece into one of his pouches. "Thank you," he said. "I would ask your name, but the Grimm chasing after Fu and I is likely to be here at any moment. And I'm not particularly interested in fighting it right now."

"What could be chasing you that's so bad?" Yugito asked, and Naruto winced a little as she asked that. Now, he didn't believe in jinxing, but he knew you didn't tempt fate like that. Because when you tempt fate, she would make things bad for you just to mess with you.

There was a loud roar as a Beringel charged out of the woods. And it was much bigger then an average Beringel, nearly twice as big. There was much more armour covering its arms and chest then usual, and on its left bone armour was a mark Raven had made sure he memorised perfectly, just in case he ever came face to face with the one owning the symbol.

It was Salem's symbol.

Raven had warned him of this. Sometimes, Salem would bestow a Grimm with her symbol, resulting said Grimm in getting a massive power boost. A Beowolf would become an Alpha among alphas, a Creeper would be more then a match for a horde of Griffins.

And here they had to fight a Beringel that had been bestowed with Salem's mark of all things!? It was impossible, how on Earth were they going to survive against this thing!? If it were _just_ a Beringel, that would be one thing! But with Salem's mark, all they could do was run away and hope it lost interest!

"Oo, let's kill it!" Fu said, her orange eyes sparkling as she stared at the Grimm. "There's no way I'm giving up a chance to kill this thing!"

Give up? Give up? Naruto didn't understand…why did those words spark something within him? Down to the depths of his soul, those words seemed to ignite something, they burned within him.

"Yeah…let's kill it," Naruto agreed. Giving up? Since when did Naruto Uzumaki give up? Since when did he run away? No, Naruto Uzumaki stayed and fought until his last breath if need be! That was just how he lived, and nobody would be able to change that about him, even if it killed him.

Now, what Naruto needed was a strategy…a quick look at Fu told him the girl was a Strength fighter, with a secondary factor in speed. That was good, they'd need that. If Fu and Gaara focused on a frontal assault, and he and Yugito hung back and handled things from a distance…

"Fu, Gaara, I need you two to focus on dealing as much damage to the Beringel as possible," Naruto said in a very serious voice. "Do whatever you have to to get it to not move around too much. Yugito and I will hand back and shoot from a distance," he didn't have much time to explain his plan to them, the Beringel seemed to be observing them, but Naruto knew it wouldn't stay still very long.

Fu nodded and hurried ahead, while Gaara nodded back at the blonde. "I trust you, Naruto," he said before shooting off to join Fu in the frontal assault, sand pouring out of his gourd.

"Yugito, you and I will try to shoot for the eyes," Naruto told her as in his grip, _Graceful Dahlia_ began to warp and shift into something else, something Naruto could use in this situation. And he had the perfect weapon in mind.

"Shoot? How are you going to do that without a-" Yugito whirled on him, but never finished her question as she noticed his weapon distorting and warping, changing. Instead, she pulled her rifle off of her back and aimed at at the Beringel. "The eyes, got it," she agreed as she began to fire, aiming for the spot Naruto had told her to.

Within only a few seconds, Naruto stood ready with a pair of his own weapons. He now held a pair of weapons that consisted of a purple ring that was white on the top, with short spikes that lined the edge of the ring. The barrel of the weapon was a long, thin pyramid that was light lavender at the base that lightened to white near its tip. The handle of the weapon was purple and had a thick, purple, curved curved arc acting as a guard. This guard was lined by six light purple, diamond-shaped spikes with silver edges. On the ring was a small hole for placing dust vials.

What Naruto held in his hands were known as _Burst Linker_ , his arrowguns. Reaching into his pouch, he pulled out two bright yellow vials of lightning dust, and slotted them into place. Immediately, the six purple diamond spikes turned yellow, a small crackle sounding through the weapon. And with that, he took aim and began to shoot as accurately as he was able for the Beringel's eyes.

From his place, he saw Gaara and Fu fighting against the Beringel and trying to keep it still. Gaara's sand had formed into a pair of pikes with strange red markings on them, which he was using to combat the empowered Grimm, while Fu simply used her fists, somehow matching the Grimm's powerful punch blow for blow with her own.

But still, they didn't seem to be getting any closer to holding the Grimm still, and Naruto knew that the Beringel would only keep this up for so long before its frustration built and its punches became too much for Fu and Gaara to handle.

"Gaara, try to bind it with your sand!" Naruto barked out from a distance, and Gaara's pikes quickly vanished in response. Immediately, huge waves of sand headed towards the Beringel, and Fu jumped out of the way to avoid the huge sand wave.

Unfortunately, Naruto's command had led to the Beringel noticing that Naruto and Yugito were at a distance, trying to shoot at it. A loud roar came from its mouth as it changed targets from Fu and Gaara, to Naruto. And it moved out of the way of the wave far faster than he was expecting, and Naruto as well as Yugito knew they only had a moment before it was upon them.

"Split!" Naruto jumped to the left, Yugito jumped to the right. The Beringel barrelled past them, but it stopped before reaching the ruins, turning around. It had to pick one of them to attack.

It chose Naruto.

With a roar the Beringel charged towards the blonde, arms swinging wildly, planning to kill the blonde in a single strike of those powerful fists.

Naruto backed up, holding his arrowguns towards the Beringel's eyes, and began to unload. Small darts of lightning fired from the tips of the _Burst Linker,_ moving in a frenzy towards the Beringel's eye sockets. The blonde never stopped backing up as he fired, desperate to keep the distance.

The Beringel sadly seemed to notice just what Naruto was aiming for, and its bulky arm moved up to stop the darts hitting its eyes. And indeed, every single dart of lighting bounced harmlessly off of the Beringel's arm, and it continued to charge, able to smell the blonde's location with ease.

Naruto continued to back up, firing wildly. He couldn't die here damn it! He had to show that he was strong now! That nobody could walk all over him any more! Even against this empowered Grimm, he would survive!

Then he noticed it as he took another step back. His eyes widened and he glanced down. _Sand_ …

Taking a few more steps back, Naruto stood his ground and kept firing.

"What are you doing!? Dodge!" Yugito screamed at him, and Fu began to run towards the Beringel in an attempt to intercept it, but she wouldn't make it in time.

 _'A little closer…'_ he thought. _'A little closer…'_ it stepped into range.

"GAARA, NOW!" Naruto screamed as loudly as he could, hoping his voice would reach the read head in time, and he could only hope that Gaara would understand what he was trying to convey.

And he did.

Just as the Beringel entered range to hit Naruto, Gaara reacted. The sand Naruto had walked over rose up in a frenzy, more joining straight from Gaara's gourd, and wrapping around the Grimm. The Grimm was surprised and tried to fight back, but the second of no movement had sealed its fate. Sand bound its limbs, wrapping around its body until only its face was visible, and even that was held in place by the sand.

Naruto didn't hesitate, bringing up _Burst Linker_ and firing a flock of lightning straight through the Beringel's eyes. It roared, and then grew silent.

Nobody moved until the Beringel began to disperse into the darkness from whence it came. And even then, they all stayed perfectly still until nothing remained of the fearsome Grimm, not even a single speck of darkness.

All at once, the adrenaline that Naruto felt flooded out of his body and he slumped down, breathing hard and dropping his arrowguns to his sides. "That…was too close," Naruto whispered as the others ran towards him.

Naruto didn't even protest as Yugito hoisted him onto her back, Fu picking up his arrowguns. "Come on, we should hurry before any _more_ Grimm come to find out what all the noise was. Agreed?" she got nods of confirmation from Fu and Gaara, and the group of four began to head out.

"You did well, Naruto," Gaara said to the blonde before he took the lead towards the cliffs.

It was then, Naruto felt a small chill run through his spine…had his name been used in front of Gaara…?

 **[The Loser of Beacon]**

"Gaara Sabaku, Yugito Nii, Fu Oscuras, and…Naruto Uzumaki," Ozpin's voice rang loud and true throughout the auditorium as the group of four walked into the stage, their images appearing on screen as the headmaster of Beacon Academy spoke.

Naruto glared at all the snickering second through fourth years that he knew were laughing at his expense. It didn't matter, he'd show them soon enough. He promised himself that.

"The four of you retrieved the Black Pawn pieces," Ozpin continued. "From this moment on you shall be known as Team NGON (Ngoen, Lao for Silver). Led by…Naruto Uzumaki."

A look of surprise came onto the blonde's face as those words were said, before he shook his head and chose not to question it. He received thumbs up from his team, something he was grateful for as they went to sit back down.

Despite fighting such a powerful Beringel, this year was off a great start. And he felt like it was only going to get better!

 **[The Loser of Beacon]**

"Oh…?" a dark voice echoed throughout a small room. It was distorted, twisted, as if the very air itself didn't want the voice to exist.

The being who owned this voice was staring into a hovering dark creature with several tendrils that hovered off the ground. She watched as one of her prized Beringel was defeated by a group of four children. But more importantly, was the blonde who had led them in the fight…

"It seems I will have to send a message to Cinder after all," the woman uttered as she rose from a chair, a dark smirk on her lips as her red eyes flashed threateningly.

Salem was interested. And that wasn't a good thing for Naruto Uzumaki…


	4. Discontinued Notice

Surprise!

I'm not dead, contrary to what some people may have thought. It's been a very long time since I posted any update, or any story. I am here to say that ALL my stories are being discontinued and some are undoing re-write. I will leave the originals up for the sake of nostalgia but I find myself in a state where I just can't continue them.

A loss of inspiration is a part of the reason why but also because I've been writing short stories even while I haven't been active and, over time, my writing skills have evolved and grown to the point that I'm just not comfortable continuing to write when the stories are so poorly written in my eyes now. So as of now all of my stories are discontinued, and SOME are undergoing re-write. I have not chosen which are undergoing re-write yet, but I will choose soon.

Also, expect serious modifications to the stories in question. The main reason being I've fallen out of my 'Naruto Phase' as it were, to the point just looking at his name makes it incredibly hard just to READ a story for me. So I apologize to everyone who looked forward to new chapters that never came, but now they will never come.

Hopefully, one day, I will find my love for Naruto again and be able to do the re-writes as I want to. For the most part I will be posting new stories. I have a whole plethora of ideas bouncing around in my head begging to be given form, and I plan to do just that.

I am sorry, and I thank all of you for understanding.

This is Naruto-Vergil Sparda (Soon to be a different name) Signing off for now.


End file.
